Poetry
by skyclaw441
Summary: Ash writes a love poem about Misty, and she finds it. Sounds lame, I know. Oneshot, AAML/Pokeshipping.


Things have been hectic to say the least. From trying to keep my grades afloat to composing and producing music for an ungrateful, Jonas Brothers-obsessed schoolgirl, to biting my nails over the election in my country, my fanfiction have taken a real downhill turn. So, I decided to write this, while I try to get some ideas for me other stuff. So, without further ado...

--

Poetry

skyclaw441

Ash laid on top of his sleeping bag, with the flap to his tent open, letting the warm summer night air in. He was sleepless, yet again. He rolled over, and reached for his backpack. He took out a pen, and then turned his head toward the opening of the tent. He looked at the campfire, and then the two other tents, making sure no one was awake. He then took out his notebook. His special notebook. He then rolled back onto his back and sat up the best he could. He opened the notebook, and flipped to a blank page. He then searched his mind for a few minutes.

He was deep in thought. He bit his lip as he put his pen to the paper. His heart jumped again and again, pulsing as he thought of the subject of his poem. He'd never been one for poetry, much less literature of any kind, but he felt that this was the best way to deal with what he'd been feeling. He thought hard as he moved the pen about the paper, writing words. His mind flamed with burning love and desire. His hand was attached to his heart as he moved with it with the words on the paper. He stopped, lifted the pen, and looked over the paper. The light of the fire helped him adjust his eyes and review what he wrote. He read over the short poem of 11 lines.

_I see you every morning_

_I bid you well at evening_

_And I crawl in the shadows_

_To feel my heart weeping_

_I weep tears of love, not sorrow_

_I hope for better fortune tomorrow_

_Perhaps one day our hearts will grow closer_

_And another your lips I beg to borrow_

_Softly in the moonlight I plea_

_My lips burn eternally_

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

He smiled, satisfied at what he'd wrote, no matter how bad it was. One more line, and he could put it in the fire, and the poem would be destroyed without a trace, and his feelings would be handled successfully. He tore the poem out of the notebook, and prepared to write the final line. But before he could put the pen down to the paper, a wayward gust of wind filled the tent, and it blew the poem off of the notebook right out the flap. Ash crawled out of the tent frantically. He was glad that no one was awake so he could just retrieve the poem without incident, or just let it blow away. But, his intuitions were wrong, and his stomach dropped when he saw Misty picking up the poem off of the ground.

Misty picked up the paper, and turned it over. She began to read it. 'Oh man, what do I do?' Ash thought frantically as he stood up quietly. He could go back into the tent and wait for a reaction, he could make a run for it, but that would cause an incident. He could go up to her and ask for his poem back, be knew he couldn't possibly do THAT. A voice ended his deliberation.

"Hm... not bad Ash." she said as she turned to him. His mouth dropped.

"Uh... uh..." he stuttered uneasily.

"Come here, I'll help you with this," Misty invited as she motioned to a blanket by the fire. She sat down and motioned for Ash to sit down. Ash agreed, and took his seat uneasily beside her.

"Looking at this poem, this looks like a general love poem. Now, it's pretty good, but I'll give you some advice to improve it," she began. Ash nodded, listening to her. He knew poetry was one of her fortes, and probably saw it as an attempt to critique it, and did not see his romantic intention to her. He exhaled and listened to her advice.

"Now, looking at this poem, you seem to have a fairly constant rhyme scheme until the final stanza. Aaba, ccdc, then eee. Now, in each paragraph, there seems to be a fairly constant number of syllables in each line relative to the stanza, which is a good thing. But, I think that the second and third stanzas should blend more, make it gradual," she advised. Thinking she was done, Ash nodded quietly, and grabbed the paper from Misty and stood up. "And one more thing."

"Hm?" Ash asked.

"The stanzas should have a constant number of lines. You should have a fourth line in the third stanza," she advised.

"If you'll give me a second, I can finish it right now," Ash replied.

"OK."

"I see you every morning," Ash began as he spoke the poem, from his heart, to Misty. She turned to listen.

"I bid you well at evening

And I crawl in the shadows

To feel my heart weeping

I weep tears of love, not sorrow

I hope for better fortune tomorrow

Perhaps one day our hearts will grow closer

And another your lips I beg to borrow

Softly in the moonlight I plea

My lips burn eternally

Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me...

My love, Misty" he concluded.

Misty teared up, touched by the poem. "Wow... I don't know what to say..." she began.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Yes Ash

I love you too."

--

Well, that was officially the worst fanfiction I've ever written. I don't know, this was more or less a signal to say that "hey, I'm still writing!", though I do not know how much longer that will remain true. I probably shouldn't even have published this. Anyway, please review, any feedback is greatly appreciated as always. I'll try to update sometime, but this has been a rough month as far as inspiration. It comes and goes, you know? Well, I'll check you guys later.


End file.
